jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Death
Sweet Death (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gatunek rzadkiego smoka, pojawiający się jedynie w grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. Przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Wygląd Smok swoim wyglądem przypomina powieściowego Czaszkowca. Ma masywne, wydłużone ciało i równie masywne cztery łapy, umożliwiające szybkie poruszanie się po lądzie. Skóra jest jasna, gładka, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek kolców lub wypustek. Z grzbietu wyrasta para skrzydeł, dość dużych, by smok mógł wzbić się w powietrze. Ciało kończy długi ogon, zakończony naroślą przypominającą żądło. Głowa jest umieszczona na krótkiej szyi, niewyodrębniona żadnym zwężeniem, zaś paszcza szeroka. Smok ma małe, niemal niewidoczne oczy. Między nozdrzami znajduje się pojedynczy, mały kolec. Siedlisko i dieta Nieznane jest środowisko smoka, jednak prawdopodobnie są to tereny leśne albo porośnięte jakąkolwiek roślinnością, w której Sweet Death może się schować. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smoki te można spotkać na Eternitree. Smok jest mięsożerny, żywi się mniejszymi od siebie zwierzętami. Prócz tego zjada także kwiaty, niezbędne mu do wytworzenia wabiącego ofiarę miodu. Zachowanie i tresura Sweet Death poluje w bardzo nietypowy dla swojego rodzaju sposób: zaszywa się w roślinności i wysuwa swój pachnący język, przypominający część jakiejś rośliny język. Gdy ofiary podejdą zbyt blisko, atakuje z zaskoczenia. Jako przynęty może użyć też swojego "ognia" - gorącego, słodkiego miodu. Część czasu musi spędzać również w pobliżu kwitnących roślin, gdzie pożywia się ich kwiatami, potrzebnymi mu do wytworzenia miodu. Nieznana jest metoda tresury Sweet Deatha, ale tak jak w przypadku innych smoków, należy prawdopodobnie zdobyć jego zachowanie, przynosząc mu pożywienie lub pomagając. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Smok zieje gorącym miodem, który dodatkowo wabi potencjalną ofiarę prosto do smoka - pod względem tej umiejętności Sweet Death przypomina Sidlarza. Aby w ogóle móc wytworzyć w sobie miód, Sweet Death musi zjadać dość duże ilości kwiatów. Język Język Sweet Deatha ma specyficzny kształt, który sprawia, że wygląda on jak część rośliny. Wydziela ponadto kuszący, miodowy zapach, który przyciąga ofiary niemal w samą paszczę smoka. Etapy rozwoju RoB-jajo-sweetdeath.png|Jajo Little-sweet-death.jpg|Pisklę RoB-sweetdeath.png|Dorosły osobnik Sweet Death Titan.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się jedynie w grach. Jest bardzo charakterystyczne. Jego kształt przypomina oszlifowany fasetkowo minerał, jest bardzo nieregularny i kanciasty. Wypukłości zdobiące skorupę wyglądają jak zastygła ciecz, prawdopodobnie miód. Barwa jaja jest ciemniejsza od barwy ciała smoka - skorupa ma bowiem kolor miodowy. Pisklę Młody Sweet Death jest w swoich proporcjach podobny do dorosłego, w pełni rozwiniętego osobnika. Jedynymi różnicami są niezwykle duże, w przeciwieństwie do dorosłego smoka, oczy pisklaka, a także niekompletny rząd zębów - dwie pary już wyrośniętych kłów nadają zwierzęciu wygląd posiadającego kończyny węża. Tytan Sweet Death na etapie rozwoju tytana przypomina nieco ankylozaura, dinozaura z okresu późnej kredy, głównie ze względu na twarde, płytopodobne łuski biegnące przez cały grzbiet, głowę i ogon, dodatkowo przykryte przez kilka rzędów gęsto rozsianych kolców. Kolce pojawiają się również na ogonie, imitując tym samym maczugę. Zęby smoka stają się dłuższe i jest ich w paszczy więcej, a jego oczy są lepiej widoczne, otoczone ciemną obwódką. Słabości Znani przedstawiciele Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Sweet Death *Exotic Sweet Death *Seedling Sweet Death *Masked Sweet Death W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Sweet Death pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 27 lutego 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada zmodyfikowaną animację Szczerbatka (bez siadania). Ciekawostki *Smok, aby pluć miodem musi jeść duże ilości kwiatów. *Uznawano go za jednego z najpiękniejszych gatunków smoków, co ze względu na jego specyficzny wygląd może się wydawać dość osobliwe. *Jego głowa oraz łuski przypominają skorupę ula, a kolec na ogonie - żądło pszczoły. *Jako pisklę ma bardzo duże oczy, w przeciwieństwie do dorosłego osobnika, który posiada oczy niezwykle małe. *W ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Sweet Death jako pisklę ma białe oczy, zaś w School of Dragons od urodzenia czerwone. Zobacz też en:Sweet Death ru:Сладкая Смерть Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Sweet Deathy